rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jade
Jade o Jade Sotomayor, nacido como David Sotomayor, es una drag queen, bailarina, modelo y maquilladora de la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois. Formó parte como concursante en la Temporada 1 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Una de las presentaciones más recordadas de Jade es su imitación de Britney Spears cuando cantó "I'm a Slave 4 U" en los VMA's del 2001. Incluyendo un traje idéntico al de Britney Spears e incluso una pitón albina. Jade es muy apasionada con sus presentaciones y le encanta siempre complacer a su público. Jade llamada a su carrera drag como una 'verdadera forma de arte'. Su familia siempre la ha apoyado y la ha aceptado como drag queen, siempre y cuando esto lea haga feliz. En su video de presentanción de RuPaul's Drag Race, se describió a sí misma como "Talentosa, profesional y apasionada", cuando se le pidió a las reinas que se describieran en tres palabras. Eliminación Jade fue eliminada en el episodio 4 de RuPaul's Drag Race. El cuarto episodio fue titulado "Mac Viva Glam Challenge", donde las reinas tuvieron que crear un comercial promocionando los cosméticos Mac Cosmetics, la cual es una compañía que ayuda a los pacientes de HIV/SIDA. Las reinas, durante el comercial, explicaban quiénes eran como drag queens, porqué era hermosas y debían informar a la audiencia sobre la ayuda que le brindaba Viva Glam a las personas con VIH/SIDA. Cada reina tuvo que grabar su comercial en 10 minutos, con la excepción de Jade, la cual tuvo 5 minutos adicionales por haber ganado el mini-desafío del capítulo. Las causas de su eliminación se reflejaron en el desafío principal. Jade recibió muy malas críticas por parte de los jueces, resultando sentenciada junto con Rebecca Glasscock. Rebecca opacó a Jade durante el lip-sync, y esta última resultó eliminada y enviada a casa. Origen de su Nombre Drag No tenía una nombre cuando estaba por presentar su primer espectáculo, así que le recomendaron 'Jennifer' por su amor a la cantante Jennifer Lopez. Pensó que este nombre era muy común y decidió acortarlo a Jay. El conductor del evento pronunció de manera incorrecta este nombre y la llamó como Jade, lo cual le gustó mucho. Decidiendo luego utilizar su propio apellido también. Desempeño en la Competencia Relaciones entre las Reinas Jade y Rebecca Glasscock fueron conocidas por la rivalidad que se tenían la una con la otra. Jade llamó a Rebecca como "la perra más falsa que jamás había conocido". Trivia * Una de las ídolos de Jade es Jennifer Lopez. Ve a la cantante como una increíble presentadora, mujer multi-talentosa e increíble mujer de negocios. * Jade es bartender en el club nocturno Spin, en Chicago. * Estudió Danzas en la Columbia College de Chicago. * Es de descendencia puertorriqueña. * Habla fluidamente tanto inglés como español. Frases Memorables - Durante el programa: * "Jade is definitely my alter-ego, basically she has more balls than I do!" * "Not only am I going to present myself as Jade, but I'm also going to showcase my talents as a dancer and as a performer." * "I strive to continue going towards my goals because I know I am closer and closer every day." * "Rebecca is the Fakest Bitch I have ever known in my life." Jade en las Redes # Instagram de Jade. # Twitter de Jade. # Facebook de Jade. # MySpace de Jade. en:Jade Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Latinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Reinas de Puerto Rico Categoría:Reinas de Illinois Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:Cuarta Eliminada Categoría:Nacidas en 1984 Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync